


Hot single daddy

by Emmy56



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, First Day of School, Light Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Parenthood, Rumors, stupid horny women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: Ian takes Yev for his first day at school and some rumors are created.*I suck at summaries*
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 301





	Hot single daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow love it that Ian and Mick does not give the gay vibe right away so people (women) would think one way about them. Plus, come ON, who being attrected to guys would not lost their shit for Ian FUCKING Gallagher? ;)

Mickey and Ian worked harder than anyone would have ever thought (including themselves) to get their shit straight after the wedding. They found out that Svet was getting deported and decided to take over the custody from her so that Yevgeny could have a better life than any of them ever had. World just throws shits like this on you from time to time. So now Mickey wasn’t only openly gay married ex-con from the Southside but also a full-time dad. Who the fuck would have thought?

Since real life was no fairy tale, Ian couldn’t get back his old job as an EMT, so he now worked as a 911 operator. He took mostly night shifts so that there was always someone to take care of the kid at home while Mick was at the car garage or helping Kev and V at the Alibi. It’s no surprise Ian was the one who would pick Yev from school, Mickey simply had no time working his ass off so they could buy their own place as soon as possible instead of renting like they did now. The Gallagher house was just always way too crowded, and they didn’t want Frank near their son – yes, Ian has always thought about Yevgeny as his own and now he could finally embrace it.

What they had no idea about was the common rumour about their little family that was going around Yev’s elementary school. It all started on the first day actually.

Ian was holding little boy’s hand while they were looking for classroom 132.

“You going to be ok, buddy?” Ian asked when he saw the child anxiously worrying his lip.

“Ehhh yeah… I just… Miss mummy,” he had this look in his eyes that reminded him so much of Mickey when he was worried. Ian just stopped, crouched before the boy and hugged him “I know, Yevvy. And it’s ok. Your mummy loves you and I’m sure she misses you just as much. But you know why she’s not here, right? This is for your good, kiddo. I’ve got your back.”

One of the mums overheard their little exchange and felt sorry for that little blond boy whose own mother was somehow reaped away from him. She was dying to know what exactly happened, but she couldn’t just go over and asked the father about it. _They probably divorced and father got custody_ she thought.

So, from now on Ian was a single divorced dad in the eyes of school and parents. A smoking hot single divorced dad.

Ian knew he was gay since Justin Timberlake, so it is safe to say he’d never given a shit if a girl hit on him. So much that he didn’t notice when it happened. And let me tell you did he get hit on a lot ever since Yevgeny started school. All those single (or not) mothers and teachers were literally drooling over him but he was oblivious to it as all fucks.

“Mister Milkovich, let me tell you, you must be doing a great job as a father. Yevvy is one of our best 1st graders,” _it’s Gallagher-Milkovich but whatever_ thought Ian when Yev’s recess teacher approached him one day during the pick-up. “It must be extra hard for you since there’s no mother figure to help you with rising him,” she thought she was being subtle but oh well.

“Eh yeah thanks, I guess. Kid misses his mum, but we are handling it without her just as fine,” he shrugged and looked at the running mop of blond hair.

“Iiiii-an! I got A for my math test!” Yev yelled when he joined the adults.

“That’s great, buddy. I see you’ve got your talent for math from your dad,” he picked him up and hugged tightly.

“Can we go get ice cream, daddy?” Ian’s heart would grow twice the size every time Yevgeny called him that.

“Sure, Yevvy. You earned it.”

He and Yev even got invited for a playdate with one of his classmates Jake and his mum. She seemed really upset when Ian said he was working evenings that week and there would be nobody to come with his son. “Oh well, maybe some other time then. Call me whenever,” she replied with a hand on his biceps and slipped a piece of paper with her number to his shirt pocket.

_Ok, that was weird but maybe that’s how people from outside of the Southside acted? Fuck knows._

Well it was about to get even weirder. It was unusual for Mickey and Ian to actually have a day off together so they decided to get as much from it as they could. They had Sandy to drop Yev to school so they could stay in bed late and finally fuck without caring of being too laud.

“Man, that was good,” said Mickey taking a drug from his smoke.

“Yeah, I missed pounding that ass. You think we could get rid of Yevvy for a night sometime soon?” asked Ian playing with his husband’s free hand and smiling like a dork he was.

“Tired of being a daddy already, bitch?”

“Fuck no, but I feel like I’m missing on my husbandly duty if I don’t fuck you into oblivion often enough.”

Mickey laughed at that and kissed him deeply, smoke going from lungs to lungs. “I think you’re doing it even if kid’s in his room. Me not growling like some bitch doesn’t mean I don’t feel your dick all the way in my fucking brain, man.”

“You’re such a romantic, baby,” Ian chuckled and cooed on Mick.

“Fuck you, dickbreath!”

“Not yet but since you asked so nicely…” and the redhead disappeared under the covers to suck Mickey’s brain out straight through his hardening dick.

After some more great sex and breakfast (or lunch, who gives a shit?!) it was almost time to get Yevgeny from school. They planned on taking him to White Castle and movies on that weird-ass kid’s movie about ‘those yellow fuckers in blue coveralls’ as Mickey called them.

Here’s the thing, even after going all groomzilla and organizing the gayest wedding the whole Southside has ever seen, Mickey still wasn’t much for the PDA in public, at least not outside of their childhood neighbourhood (even if the Southside was the worst place in Chicago to be openly gay, they didn’t give a shit ‘cause everybody there knew better than fuck with a Milkovich) or Boystown. So, hand holding was not an option to Ian’s disappointment. From outside they could look like just a couple of friends being bros or some shit. But they definitely did not sound like ones.

“Mick, you’re walking weird,” Ian mocked him when they were getting closer to the school gate.

“Yeah, no shit! Totally did not have 9 inches up my ass like an hour ago, bitch.”

“Oh, sorry but you’re getting it all wrong, you’re my bitch.”

“Aw yeah? Rich words coming from a guy who had my dick in his mouth this morning.”

“What can I say, I do love your dick.”

Mickey just punched him playfully in the arm and rolled his eyes “Fucking sap.”

They had no idea Jake’s mother, who was standing just right next to the entrance, heard everything, and almost chocked herself to death on her to-go iced tea.

“Oh, hi Candice, how is it going?” asked Ian happily right after he noticed her.

“Ehh… Hi, fine, I’m fine, thanks,” she was trying to play it cool but couldn’t help how big her eyes went after what she had just witnessed.

“Mick, this is Jake’s mum, remember how I told you about that play-date some time ago?” Ian explained while he put his arm around his husband’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that was your phone number in his pocket, right?” Candice just nodded embarrassed “Thank fuck, I thought he was shitting me and stared to hit on some fucking guys behind my back,” that was a joke, but she didn’t laugh at it.

At that moment Yev and his friend Jake ran up to them “Daddy!!! You came!” and he throw his little body on Mickey who already was squatting and waiting to pick his son up.

“Of course, I did, Yevvy. You think Ian can have this fun only for himself? Fuck on!” and the redhead couldn’t help but look at his boys with full-on heart eyes.

“But you’re always at work,” he looked down and lowered his voice to this child-like whisper when you can still hear everything perfectly fine “and daddy Ian and I are really sad sometimes, you know? I think he misses you like I miss mummy when you’re at work, dad.”

Ian felt like crying and Mickey look like he was too. Meanwhile Candice was still listening to the conversation frozen in her spot.

“I know, kiddo, I miss the both of you too. But you just have to hold on a little bit longer, ok? I promise that as soon as we’ve got enough money I’ll be at home more.”

“And you’ll be coming with daddy Ian to pick me up more?” Yevgeny was already excited.

“Sure thing, I won’t let your dad be a lazy ass again,” chimed in Ian.

“Watch it, Gallagher or you won’t see this ass for quite some time.”

“Oh please, as if it wouldn’t be just as much of a punishment for you too, Milkovich.”

“It’s Gallagher-Milkovich for you, asshole!” and with that they left without caring who could hear them (Yev didn’t understand gay sex – or sex in general – anyway).

And after that awkward encounter Candice made sure to send the word around – Ian GALLAGHER-Milkovich was so gay and so not divorced single dad. Looks like the women of St John’s Elementary had to get their gaydars checked.

Oh, and side note – judging by his father, Yevgeny Milkovich will grow to be one sexy, tough motherfucker.


End file.
